


To Have And To Hold

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [21]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual, Day 20, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies, Kinktober 2019, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: As the season changes to winter, Venom finds a new way to help keep Eddie warm.





	To Have And To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: Eddie Brock / Venom (Cock Warming, Outdoors Sex, Micro/Macro #2 + Public / Semi-Public Sex #3, Exhibitionism)
> 
> For the lovely Guest, who wanted more small Venom. This isn't your actual planned fic, but is for you nonetheless :)
> 
> TW for more tiny!Venom smut. I failed to resist the title XD
> 
> Update: one sentence edited.

Eddie does it without thinking at first.

Venom has been in a low mood all day – the hours cold and grey, the rain incessant, the people on the subway home all boring, the internet and the television both dire, the minutely different variations of an article Eddie’s planning repeating over and over on loop in his brain coming close to driving his space goo insane.

Even a bar of their favourite chocolate doesn’t help much.

** _Hnnngh._ **

Slumping on top of the shredded remains of the wrapper, Venom stares morosely out of the window at the overcast evening, gnawing on one of their tendrils without seeming to realise it –

But for all they’re feeling shitty, they haven’t complained about it once.

“Hey buddy,” Curled up next to them on the couch, Eddie knuckles their small head in fond sympathy while reaching out with his other hand to balance his notebook on his knees, “Let me get a draft of the article on paper and that should get the worst of it out of my brain, okay? Then we can do something more interesting – your choice what.”

**_Mm, okay. _**Venom doesn’t take the opportunity to suggest hunting for bad guys or to even start making plans for their giant tub of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream at the bottom of the freezer, when normally they’d leap at the chance.

“Hey,” Eddie repeats, softer, “Let’s make sure we have a better day tomorrow, yeah?”

Seeking to offer comfort, he tucks his fingers into his space goo's mouth alongside that abused tendril without stopping to question the impulse. Not fearing for a second that all those teeth might hurt.

**_Uh – _**Venom goes still.

“Uh –” His mind catching up with his body as he realises what he’s just done, Eddie stills likewise. He shakes himself slightly, fingers flexing inside Venom's mouth, “Um. Is this weird? It’s weird, isn’t it.”

He makes no move to pull away.

**_Hmm. _**Venom makes no move to withdraw either. Instead they retract their teeth as their tongue flicks against his fingers in an affectionate lick, while the tendril retreats from their mouth to wrap around Eddie’s wrist.

Not compelling him to remain there; just – holding him like that.

**_It’s not weird, _**is Venom’s pronouncement, after a quiet minute passes. They nudge his other hand into reaching for his pen with their little snout, **_Draft the article, Eddie. Then snuggles._**

“Heh,” Eddie adamantly refuses to acknowledge the heat that trickles into his ears and cheeks. It’s the first time either of them has openly referred to such a thing, and certainly the first time Venom has selected it as their choice of evening entertainment.

But ever since they started tucking their small self in against the crook of Eddie’s neck while he curls up on the couch or under the covers in bed, it’s fast become a favourite way of spending time for them both.

“All right, article and then snuggles,” Giving their small head a little rub with the side of his thumb, Eddie smiles at Venom’s purr, and then gets on with extracting the mass of words from his brain.

The fingers of his other hand remain curled gently inside his space goo’s maw, nestled against their unmoving tongue. Their focus on this now instead of the rain, Venom closes their eyes and leans their little head calmly against Eddie’s palm, dozing like that warm and snug while he works.

\--

It’s the coldest day so far this year, a bitter wind doing its utmost to shake the remaining leaves off the trees, and Eddie is already wearing a toasty symbiote scarf and gloves, and a lovely warm space alien thermal undervest beneath his hoodie and jacket.

“Quick dash to the bank and then the fish market,” he promises Venom, his head full of plans to purchase a freshly caught seafood meal for his space goo now he’s been paid for that article. They could always go swimming in the bay to help themselves for free, but –

** _Brrr. No thanks._ **

They both shiver at the thought.

While the cold never bothered Venom before their bonding, they find it difficult to ignore nowadays, however Eddie’s mind does its utmost to deny his body’s shivering. And for all he’s always just powered through it in the past, they’re determined Eddie shouldn’t have to with them.

**_We’re still cold, Eddie, _**As such Venom slips out through Eddie’s pores until they’re covering his feet and ankles inside his boots, turning themselves into the best of thick, soft socks.

“Oh – hey, thanks,” Eddie buries an affectionate grin within the depths of his symbiote scarf as he wiggles his toes gratefully inside his boots, “You’re doing a bang up job of warming us up.”

Stopping at a popup stall on the edge of the market after the bank, he buys a cup of mulled wine to aid the process even further.

**_Mm, _**Venom sighs contentedly at the feel of the steam against their pseudo-skin, relishing the scent of the unfamiliar spices as Eddie turns away from the general morass of people milling about to give his space goo the privacy to manifest a little head and dab their tiny tongue curiously into the drink, **_This is nice._**

“Yeah, it is,” Eddie sips the drink slowly once Venom’s pulled back to nestle inside his collar, savouring their shared enjoyment, both of them relishing the taste. He pauses a moment to consider a pile of crisp colourful leaves caught up by the edge of the roadside. Venom has never seen the seasons changing like this. “Want to swing by the park on the way home; see the trees?”

** _Yes please. _ **

“Let’s do that then.” A particularly chilly gust of wind makes Eddie hunker into himself, his fingers and toes curling within his symbiote clothes as he tosses the empty cup into a nearby recycling bin and goes to move off, “Oh – _agh_. Fuck.”

The metal zipper of his jeans seems to both absorb the cold and magnify it, creating an icy stripe right against the cringing shaft of his sensitive cock.

**_Agh, _**Venom flinches away similarly at the feel of it. Until – **_Oh!_**

They surge up around his crotch, struck by an idea.

** _We can help._ **

“_U-uh_ –” Eddie falters as something that feels _extremely _like a mouth closes around his dick. His voice shooting an octave higher than usual, he fumbles with his symbiote scarf to cover his hasty question from his fellow humans as he stumbles over his own feet, “Er, bud? What you doing down there?”

The head of his cock twitches within Venom’s hot little maw, and Eddie bites down hard on his lips.

**_W_****_arming us up here too, _**Venom projects back the impression of a helpfully earnest shrug, **_It’s an important part._**

Well, Eddie can’t argue with that logic. Having his cock encased in his space goo’s mouth is _infinitely_ preferable to the chill of his zipper.

It’s infinitely preferable to _anything_ in fact, but he’s trying very hard – shit, _not_ the best phrasing at this precise moment – not to think about that.

“O-okay,” Eddie can feel Venom’s little throat moving against his shaft as he walks, can feel their currently toothless gums pressing gently against the base of his cock, can feel the tickle of their tongue against the underside.

His balls swiftly begin tingling with just how immensely warm and wonderful all of this is.

** _Mm._**Venom purrs a little as if in reaction,**_ Eddie?_ **

“Oh fuck,” It feels like they _swallow _around him as they adjust their grip, “_O-oh my god_.”

Trembling in a way that has absolutely nothing to do with the cold, Eddie flees for the meagre shelter of the nearest available doorway, burying his face into his sleeve, his back turned firmly to any onlookers.

“_Hah_ –” His shoulders hunch, dick rapidly stiffening despite the possibility that people might realise what his body is doing.

Doing his utmost to deny the fact it might just get even harder _because_ of that very possibility.

** _Hmm._ **

“F-fuck, _Vee_ –” Eddie can feel Venom’s tiny mouth and throat _stretching_ to accommodate his growing length.

**_You’re becoming aroused._** They don’t sound baffled or upset, just curious and indisputably _interested_. **_It feels good._**

“Oh – oh – shit, yeah, I am; yes, it does,” Eddie gulps in a breath that sounds nearly like a sob; hisses low voiced and desperate to his symbiote, “Need to – Vee, you’re going to either need to help me calm down or get us out of here real fast.”

**_We don’t _want_ to calm down,_** He practically _hears_ Venom’s tiny eye spots narrow in thought – and they’re right, he doesn’t want to, _they_ don’t want to, but –

But.

“Time and place, Vee,” This is important. And there’s an even more important conversation they should probably have first.

**_Hmph. Fine, _**Venom relents a second later, pulling off Eddie’s cock with a seemingly inadvertent little suckle that makes him choke back a cry, **_All right._**

“A-all right. _Haaah_. Okay. Okay, let’s go get us some lobster,” After a much needed moment to literally and mentally adjust, Eddie makes it to the fish market on unsteady legs, while Venom flows through his veins, keeping all his extremities warm like that except for his very sad and lonely, bereft cock.

\--

In the weeks that follow, however he tries not to, Eddie can’t stop thinking about it.

He also can’t stop looking at his symbiote’s mouth. Whenever his space goo is physically manifested and even when they’re not – remembering the warm slick feel of it, the delightful slight roughness of their tongue, the way he had felt their little throat stretch.

It follows Eddie into sleep even, a dream of Venom lazily sucking his toes startling him awake one morning, his dick throbbing demandingly with the echo of his heartbeat, achingly hard.

“Oh god,” Falling into the shower, Eddie hastily jerks off, trying not to imagine his space goo lazily sucking his cock. He dresses and dries his hair, makes breakfast for them both afterwards and keeps on trying not to think about it.

**_Mm, _**Venom carefully pours him coffee and laps up their own cup of milk, and Eddie stalwartly doesn’t look at that little tongue as it dips kitten-like into the liquid.

Inevitably associating this with – _nothing whatsoever and certainly not blow jobs _– definitely doesn’t make his cock spasm.

He goes to the office later that day to work on a new article more for the distraction than anything, and doesn’t think at all about the fact he’s still a little hard as he sits with uncharacteristic neatness at the desk he obsessively rearranges three times without noticing. No one would know if Venom were to slip a little tendril into Eddie's pants and engulf his cock, just hold it in their mouth again gently like that –

They could hold him there like that for _hours_ –

** _Do you want us to, Eddie?_ **

“_Hah_ –” Eddie hits his knees hard against the underside of his desk, he jumps so much. A startled colleague glances questioningly at him and he waves a guilty hand, apologetically laughing it off.

_Oh god fuck yes _he wants them to.

“We shouldn't,” Eddie murmurs behind the shield of his hand. _Thanks Vee, but we'd better not._

**_Why not? _**They’ve had that all important conversation about human and Klyntar sexuality, and the importance of communication, mutual understanding and consent. This isn’t about that. Venom sends him the sensation of their own eagerness to try out the idea, **_We would like it. Why shouldn’t we?_**

“Ah –” He’s sweating. Eddie runs a hand through his hair, the cursor blinking unnoticed on the screen in front of him. “You – hah.” _You really want to?_

**_Yes, _**Venom’s answer is definite. **_But i__f you’re not ready to here –_**

“Mm,” Eddie wants to. He _wants_ to, he wants to so badly: none of his colleagues and work friends knowing, although they _could_ know, they could know so easily –

But his space goo is right. He’s not quite ready yet.

And besides, time and place.

Venom ponders this.**_ How about on the way home?_ **

Eddie’s balls hoist up towards his body at the suggestion straight away. Because –

“_Please_.”

Because _yes_. That.

**Yes_. _**Venom manifests a tiny head to lick Eddie’s knuckles beneath the desk to seal their deal, very pleased, resting their chin on his thigh.

Smiling, Eddie tucks the tips of two fingers into their little mouth and leaves them there like that, feeling Venom purring contentedly as anticipation carries the pair of them through the rest of the afternoon.

\--

They take the subway home, a familiar routine neither needs to really think about. Eddie chooses a seat away from anyone else, sitting with his knees somewhat further apart than usual, his jacket slung oh so casually over his lap.

He's got his space goo thermal undervest on again to keep him warm, long sleeves extending down over his arms beneath his shirt, toasty Venom-socks covering his feet inside his work shoes.

“You’re so good to me, Vee,” Eddie covers his mouth with his hand, glancing at his reflection in the window of the train and smiling when his symbiote grins back.

**_You’re so good to me too, Eddie__. _**It feels like Venom strokes his brain affectionately, their thoughts tangling with his and brimming with good feelings, Eddie’s eyelids falling half closed as he nudges just as fondly back.

**_Ready?_** Venom is thrumming inside with just how much they want to do this thing.

“_Hell_ yeah,” Eddie’s belly is alight with butterflies with just how much he wants to do it as well. They take in a shallow breath both at once –

And Venom builds themselves a small head and neck within Eddie’s pants, resting the closed seam of their mouth against the round head of his dick for a moment, before opening up to draw it inside and keep it warm.

“Ah – ahhh –” Eddie’s intently aware of the other people in the subway car – some with headphones on, some chatting to each other or staring at their phones; all not that far off and well within earshot. He muffles his groans in the palm of his hand.

**_Mm, Eddie – oh, Eddie – _**He senses Venom close their tiny eyes in delight. **_You taste amazing, so good._**

_You _feel_ so good, _Eddie sends back to them fervently, _So fucking fantastic – oh, Vee –_

They both subside, falling quiet both internally and externally, wanting to concentrate on the moment. Drinking it in just like Venom drinks the precome Eddie’s hard cock leaks occasionally, their throat undulating around him, each time making him stifle a gasp.

Apart from that they’re motionless, as is Eddie except for the uncontrollable trembling of his belly and knees, his body afire with arousal –

But peaceful. At peace.

So warm and wonderful, just like that time at the market, but happy and snug as well. His nipples tight with sensation under his shirt, tendrils crisscrossed over his chest and abdomen, Venom forming a second little head and neck to curl safe and secure around Eddie’s shoulders, their face pressed against the base of his throat.

Eddie raises his hand to casually fiddle with his collar, fingers stroking his space goo before sending them a wordless suggestion; a nonverbal _why don’t you –? _

And feeling Venom stir in delight, forming a little tendril for Eddie to hold likewise inside his mouth.

They’re both almost sleepy by the time it’s their stop, Eddie angling his jacket carefully, only feeling a little like everyone’s looking at him – relishing the possibility that everyone _could_ be looking at him without wanting to actually find out – tripping up the stairs out of the subway station and into the cold.

It’s –

It’s _snowing_ outside.

“What the fuck,” Eddie stops dead right outside the exit, heedless of the irritation this causes, transfixed, his space goo similarly staring up at the clouds.

**_Eddie – what – _**Venom has never seen snow. Not on this planet, not like this. Hell, _Eddie_ has rarely seen snow, especially in this city. There had been a light scattering a few years ago, not unlike how it’s snowing now – a slow dance of flakes drifting in the streetlights, melted into nothing by the time they make it to the ground.

It’s not much really. Still, it's unusual enough several other people have paused to glance upwards or film it on their phones, exclaiming, and a couple of twenty-something women are smiling giddily at each other as they discuss it, hand in hand.

**_Eddie, let’s go to the park, _**Venom’s hand weaves around Eddie’s inside his pocket; their mouth lingering warm and still around his cock.

“Yeah, let’s,” Stirring into motion, Eddie sets off with only a slightly uneven gait, feeling his symbiote adjust his stance, not wanting the attention from other people right now. His dick shifts against Venom's tongue, the head bumping against the back of their little throat as he walks, and Eddie muffles a grunt of desire at the same time as Venom hums.

** _Quick, Eddie – quick – while the snow still falls – _ **

They make it to the park as hurriedly as possible in Eddie's current state, uncaring what anyone might think of their rush, Venom pausing only to confirm they’re not followed. Making it to a little clearing surrounded by bushes they’ve daydreamed daytime hours away in sometimes, Eddie plops onto the dark grass with a huff.

“Ah – ah –” Soft pleading sounds are already falling out of his throat even as he lands on his back, hands digging unseeingly into the cold earth, his space goo seeming to expand throughout the furthest reaches of his body to keep them both warm.

**_You’re keeping us warm too, Eddie, _**Venom’s little mouth sucks and licks at his cock– at last – _at last_ – Eddie almost sobbing at the relief and pleasure of it, sucking and licking at the tendril in his own mouth just as much, even as his space goo peels their tiny secondary head away from the crook of his jaw to gaze upwards, watching the snow continue to spiral down.

“_Hah_ – _hah_ – Vee –” Even as his hips thrust upwards, even as he lets go of the ground to clutch at his symbiote, Eddie’s watching the snow likewise, feeling his space goo’s awe mingle with their ever increasing need.

Mirroring it, even if the awe he is feeling himself is not for the snow but for Venom and all that they are.

**O-oh_ – _**Venom shakes as they sense this, further tendrils winding desperately around Eddie inside his clothes, looping around his thighs and balls, and giving the latter a tug, **_Oh, Eddie – _Eddie_ – ahhh!  
_**

Groaning fit to burst, they spill over with sensation, Eddie’s cock spilling over similarly, hot liquid flooding out of it and onto their hungry tongue.

** _Mm – mm – you taste _so_ delicious –_ **

His back arching with the intensity of their orgasms, Eddie sucks at the tendril in his mouth even harder, feeling Venom shudder and mewl, “_So do you –!_” 

They collapse boneless onto the grass when they’re finished, neither of them feeling the cold in the slightest, Eddie cuddling the bundle of his space goo balled up on his chest. Lowering his chin, he presses a kiss to the rounded top of the little head they reform to snuffle at him; presses another to the seam of their mouth.

**Yes _– _**Swelling up to their full size, Venom licks across Eddie’s lower lip in return, and then they’re kissing, slow and sweet and overflowing with love, surrounded by the still falling snow.


End file.
